


count down the candles

by BoredFanEliza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Demon Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), did i mention its short???, happy birthday to the boy :)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Today is Sapnap's birthday.This is what he dreams of.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 20





	count down the candles

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sad but also like what??? yeah.

Today is going to be a great day.

"Dad, look!" A small kid gives him a drawing of their family. There's Quackity, Karl, the kid, and him. In crude crayon drawing. "Happy birthday dad!"

Sapnap smiled, "Thank you." He ruffled his child's head. It's the thought that counts.

There are already couple of balloons and streams decorated the rooms. George fumbled with the balloons, and Quackity singing random songs. He got a lecture from Bad not to swear front of their kid. He may have slipped his words front of the kid yet he never say any curse words. Karl's in the kitchen getting the cake.

He wish Dream was here. His friend is probably busy for taking care of the people. Surely, Dream will come around later. Sapnap is a little sad, but this is one birthday he missed. It's fine. Plus he got his friends, his fiancés, and their child. No need to be sad over his birthday. He should be happy.

Another memory that reminded him that day. It may have been a few months since they adopted the kid. They already love the kid. They are a sweet kid and has been a sunshine to them. Why would anyone abandoned the poor thing? It does remind Sapnap of how Bad find him in the Nether. They've went through the same situation. Nobody knows where they came from, but loved by all anyways.

Sapnap hopes that their child gets the best birthday too.

It's been tough for Karl, Quackity and Sapnap to adjust this scenario, but they think they did a pretty good job on it. They loved Karl's stories for bedtime, and Quackity singing him to sleep.

"We are popping off!" Karl yelled from the kitchen. Everyone yelling 'pop off' as well. The kid is using the noisemaker to be the loudest of them of all. He brings the cake to the small table near the couch. 

Lights are turned off yet the a peak of sunlight shines through. Everyone gathered near the couch. Karl lights the colorful candles. The cake made me chuckles. Messy frosty lines of the word 'hot' and flames on the side. A little happy face in the corner too. Sapnap groaned of what's coming next. Not the cringey song. They could've skipped this part, but no his dad want to keep the human tradition going.

"Happy birthday to you!" 

Oh boy.

"Happy birthday to you!"

However, this feels so nice and warm.

"Happy birthday to Sapnap, happy birthday to you!" They all clapped and cheered.

"Yo, make a wish!" Quackity said. Everyone else agreed with him.

Sapnap closed his eyes, and breathes in. He already know what he wished for. So, he blows the candles out.

His eyes open to the dark ceiling. The sound of silence. if Sapnap could hear crickets, he would know. His head is accompanied by a pillow underneath. He try to grab something. Something warm and heal his awakening dream. No two fiancés comforting by his sides. The blankets didn't bring the exact warmth his lovers have.

He's alone underneath the sheets.

The sun is about raise up. Saving him from the darkness. Agony of his dumb fear being left behind. Yet no one is there to comfort him.

Happy birthday to him.

**Author's Note:**

> dude is the karlnapity child a specific character that is in another au????
> 
> no.
> 
> you can interpret the kid.
> 
> as much i love the other kid, but it's not that day lol
> 
> also, sorry if it's short. the tommyinnit stream made me depressed and i need to take it out. i am so sorry sapnap sdjksdjk


End file.
